Reasons Why I Hate You
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Based off of Twenty Reasons by floatingdaydream. Elizabeta hates Prussia, she really does. She decides to write a list of things that she hates about him while he hasn't visited in a few days. PruHun, AusHun. R&R!
1. Hate

(Based on "Twenty Reasons" by floatingdaydream. It's pretty much the same for the first, maybe second chapter, but it will continue.)

Every time I see him I scowl. I hate him. I hate him down to his bone marrow. I hate his existance. I hate everything about him, and just to prove it I've decided to make a list of everything I hate about that damned Gilbert Beilshmidt. He hadn't come to Roderich and my house again today, and my flames of hatred haven't been tamed just yet.

I dipped my hand under my night gown, to where a pair of keys rested on the violet ribbon that adorned my neck every day. One was larger and more ornate, it belonged to the drawer in my vanity that I kept locked. The second was much smaller and simpler, and it belonged to my diary. I unlocked the drawer and pulled out the small, secret book.

I have been writing in a diary since I was very young, it's been thirteen years and I've gone through as many diaries, one for each year. I keep the one's I've finished in a trunk under my bed, and I've sworn not to look through them unless absolutely necessary. The current diary is a dull red leather bound one with a faded green spine. Gilbert gave it to me for my birthday, and I use it so that I wouldn't have to pay for a new one, not because I liked it or anything...and certainly not because it was sweet of him to remember that I kept a diary!

I unlocked the book and opened it to the latest page, marking the date. Before I began, I made sure to note in my mind that his cute little bird, selfishly named "Gilbird", would be kept out of the things I hate about him. Since that was one of the very, very, very few things I actually sort of liked about the annoying asshole. Then, I began writing on the small red lines.

_I hate his cocky smiles._

_I hate his way of speaking._

_I hate how he makes fun of me._

_I hate how he hates my fiance, Roderich._

_I hate his creepy laugh._

_I hate the way he looks at me._

_I hate how he is always bragging about how "awesome" he is._

_I hate his narrow mindedness._

_I hate how he never apologizes._

_I hate that he never thanks anyone sincerely._

_I hate how he teases me for being a tomboy when I was young._

_I hate how he struts around our house like he is our family._

_I hate how he sits on the grass and watches the sun set in our garden._

_I hate his red eyes. _

_I hate his platinum blonde hair._

_I hate his muscular body._

_I hate how he walks._

_I hate his voice._

_I hate when he gets close to me._

I giggled about the thought of adding "I hate him because I love him" at the end, like a novel I once read. I dismissed such a silly thing, because what is someone read these in the future and thought that I actually did love him? That would be mortifying! As I read over the list, I found myself trying to give reasons why I hate these things.

_I hate his cocky smiles._

Of course I hate them! He's always so sure of himself, and it's just plain annoying. I hate lots of things about him because of things he says with that stupid smile. Like, "Ha! You can't ever be as awesome as me you stupid girl!" It was so aggravating!

_I hate his way of speaking._

I remember when he was little and he would speak with confidence and playfulness, but not bossy at all. I guess I started hating it when I moved in with Roderich. Gilbert began to talk like he was challenging me to compete with him, calling me weak at the same time he was calling me a "wild woman". He would do the same to my dear Roderich, calling him a pussy, prick, and other uncouth things.

He probably wouldn't act this way if I was still free to beat the nastiness out of him. I can't though...both Roderich's and my own parents arranged the marriage to give me a higher social standing, because they were old friends. So, I must act like a lady even when I don't want to. It annoys me that I have to let that dick Gilbert get away with so much! He's not that low on the social scale himself, so he should know how to act!

_I hate how he makes fun of me._

He's always said things that get on my nerves, but it's been much worse recently. I hate them so much! It makes me so insecure. It's not just his way of saying things, it's the words themselves. "You're gonna marry that stingy, proper, son-of-a-bitch? God bless you," or, "You're not really girly, so just stop!" Various things about my marriage and new attitude had been uttered as well.

I had tried so hard to please my family and Roderich with my new self, so it hurt when my childhood friend was being such a douche lately. I had begun hating him in the past years. I'm only doing this because my parents need the money, and it's just a bonus that Roderich is such a gentleman.

_I hate how he hates my fiance, Roderich._

Roderich has never done anything but be nice to him! All my life Gilbert has been practically evil to him. Gilbert would shoot Nerf darts at his face, push him in the mud, hide his sheet music, and spit on his shoes. I never could figure out why Gil would always be like that, and when I asked he glared at me.

Roderich has always been kind to me, getting me flowers and treating me like a lady. I remember when Gil used to treat me like that. He'd give me first aid whenever I got hurt when we were playing, he'd give me wild flowers, and he'd protect me from the pranks of the other kids in the neighborhood.

_I hate his creepy laugh._

What the hell is up with that strange "Kesesesesese~" laugh that he does? He sounds perverted or something whenever he laughs like that. It's not all the time either, it's when he's been simply awful to someone, or is thinking of a way to be.

_I hate the way he looks at me._

When we are alone, he just stares at me. He looks like a bear that's calm and slightly curious about something. It's so animal and strange. His red eyes go all wide and they sparkle like gems as he looks at me so intently. It makes me feel naked to him. It never lasts long, and I've sworn not to be alone with him any more than I absolutely have to now, just to avoid it.

_I hate his narrow mindedness._

He's so stupid. Gilbert only thinks about a select few things, and doesn't open up to much. Beer, GIlbird, pranks, the other two parts of the "Bad Touch Trio", his little brother Ludwig, and a few other things. It's annoying, because he has a set oppinion about everything.

_I hate how he is always bragging about how "awesome" he is._

I'm fed up! And who wouldn't be? I don't understand, and I don't want to understand why he's so obsessed about his own "awesomeness". He's constantly rating everyone else's "awesomeness" too. I wouldn't ever say he's awesome, unless he learns how to play piano better than Roderich can. I heard him mutter something the other day, "'f we were together, you'd be awesome like me." That was confusing.

_I hate how he never apologizes._

If he messes something up, or does something on accident, he doesn't apologize. He'll demand that you apologize for his own foolishness, or will move awkwardly on with a conversation. It's so...ugh! He's such a douche! I accept apologies when I get them, and don't bear grudges afterwards, so why can't he?

_I hate that he never thanks anyone sincerely._

He always says "thank you" in the most bored or joking manner. It makes me want to never ever help him. Even when I get him coffee when he demands it like he owns the place. Even when I helped him to the hospital that time he broke his foot trying to fly with Gilbird off the roof when he was younger. Even when someone gives that asshole a compliment for once.

_I hate how he teases me for being a tomboy when I was young._

There were never any girls in the neighborhood, so I had to act like a boy to get along. He never cared when we were younger, but now he does. He's so bipolar about it too. He'll tease me about being a tomboy, then tease me about being girly now. I can't please him!

_I hate how he struts around our house like he is family._

He acts like I should be his maid or something. He will walk around our grounds and in our house, but will rarely speak to us unless it's an insult. Gilbert will eat with us and change things in the house daily. Then, sometime after dinner he'll just leave without a word. It is the strangest, creepiest thing!

_I hate how he sits on the grass and watches the sun set in our garden._

It's almost like he's homeless. He lingers until late, then goes to the garden and sits cross-legged and watches the sky. He looks so serious and wise, yet wicked as the shadows lengthen on his face. It's strange. It's like watching him get older.

_I hate his red eyes._

I don't hate the fact that he was born with them. It's just that the color is so unnerving. The ruby color always feels like they belong to a demon, and in a way they do. They look like they see through everything about me. It's so contradicting of him, the rambunctious, annoying prankster to have eyes that look so serious and alluring. They are truly gorgeous eyes, and I hate thinking that about someone I hate.

_I hate his platinum blonde hair._

Again, I don't hate him for being born with it. It's such a pretty color. It shines and glows when he moves in the sunny garden. I like the color a lot, so much so that on occasion just his hair will make me smile. I don't want Gilbert to have the ability to make me smile anymore, that should be purely Roderich's job. I don't want him to be beautiful.

_I hate his muscular body._

I hate how his body is so perfect. It's balanced and gorgeous and hot and... It's awful that Gilbert is blessed with such beauty. Beauty should belong to Roderich. I don't even understand why he started working out. He said it was because, "This Russian dick said that he hated my eyes and beat me up" I guess he wanted revenge.

_I hate how he walks._

It comes it two kinds. Soldier like, which sort of scared her sometimes. Gilbert always seemed like he'd be a terrifyingly great soldier, but she never wanted to find out. The way he carried himself was so stiff and serious sometimes, and when he walked like that it was almost like he was going to kill someone. The other kind was filled with swagger (not "swag", this means that he walked like he was swaying sort of) and laughs. He walked like that with friends or when he simply didn't care.

_I hate his voice._

An annoying douche like Gil shouldn't be able to have such a soft, serious, manly voice whenever he wanted. I can imagine him speaking to armies about strategies, or telling someone bad news, or tricking someone into believing him. I either wish Gilbert was as serious as that voice all the time, or that he didn't have it.

_I hate when he gets close to me._

Whenever you hate someone as dearly as I hate Gilbert, you will try to hinder any possible point of contact. It's strange how he acts when it's the two of us. It's like he really trys to be good, but simply can't help being awful. I hate how the try is so obvious, and it makes me upset that the result is so upsetting.

I heard a knock at my door, "Elizabeta, are you in?" It was Roderich.

"Yes dear. You may come in." I hid the diary in the drawer quickly. I didn't want anyone to read my diaries until I was dead and gone.

Roderich walked in cautiously, then when he saw I was dressed in a night gown, he relaxed slightly. He had a sealed envelope in his right hand. "My dear, this came by private courier just now. I'd like to know what's in it when you finish reading it."

I nodded and took the letter from him, setting it on my vanity. "Anything else dear?"

"Yes, I was wondering when you would think it appropriate to move into my room. I know we aren't married yet, but I think we should be familiar with each other before the ceremony."

I knew he didn't mean sex, it was obvious that he just wanted to sleep next to me. That was fine, but I wasn't quite ready. "I'd like to wait a bit longer, if you don't mind."

He nodded and smiled softly, "That is all for now." Roderich turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Understanding

It's so wonderful without Gilbert being around recently. It's also quiet for once, which is a nice change. This morning was beautiful, the sun crested the small hill in our side garden and shone upon the new dew drops on the flowers, whilst the birds were singing and butterflies fluttered about. This all probably happened every morning, but without that loud douche here, I've been able to notice and enjoy it.

My day proceeded calmly. A pleasant breakfast with a comfortable silence. Polite chatting with some of the servants and neighbor children. Watching Roderich's concert rehearsal. Tending the garden. A nice lunch on the terrace. The tender scolding that Roderich gave the innocently adorable Feliciano, who had recently turned eighteen.

'Days without Gilbert's annoying antics are great. No one to creep around mine and Roderich's house.' I finished writing in my diary and closed it, locking it and putting it in the locked drawer. Although I'm honest in my diary, I must say that the days without him were also sort of unpleasant. They felt a bit lonely and too quiet, although I would never admit that.

His presence in my life was habitual, he simply was** there** all the time, and it felt curious without him. I hate him, but he's been there so long for me... I truly do hate him, that's why I have so many reasons in my diary. I remembered the lines I had written the previous night, but lowered my face into my hands in defeat. I can't make it through the day without thinking of his god awful, annoying, douchey face!

I shook my head, sending those particular thoughts away. It was foolish to think about him. My eyes landed on the letter I had recieved the previous night. I hadn't read it yet for some reason. I looked upon the front of it and saw that "Gilbert Beilschmidt" had been written in the top left corner along with an adress in Spain, my name was scrawled in the center under my current adress. In my curiosity, I opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper. It was written in red ink and looked like it had been crumpled slightly before being shoved into the envelope.

I stood with the letter in my hands and walked to my plush bed, floppin down on my stomach and crossing my feet behind me in the air as I glanced down the page once. The handwriting was neat and cursive, it was beautiful and acutely perfectly him with the red ink. I shouldn't think that Gilbert's handwriting is so good! He doesn't deserve compliments!

_Dear Elizabeta,_

_I know you must be at least a little pissed about being called "dear" by me. Have no worries, I didn't actually want to write "dear". Francis informed me before I wrote that "dear" was polite in writing a letter though. Being as awesome as I am, I have to be polite while writing letters, right? Anyway, I bet you're pretty glad you got a letter. Who wouldn't be glad when the sender is the awesome me?_

_Eli, you probably noticed that I haven't graced your presence with my awesomeness for a few days. You and that pussy Roderich must be beside yourselves with worry over where I am. Do not worry, I'm not dead. I bet you're thinking that it's to bad this isn't a suicide note, right? Well, Eli, you shouldn't be thinking such mean things about the awesome me!_

_In fact, I'm in Spain! I'm gonna spend the rest of the summer at Antonio's vacation home with him, Francis, and Antonio's new Italian boy friend, Lovino. Yeah, I'm back with the old team that would kick your fiance's ass back in high school! Tell that dick face to suck my balls! Hahahaha! Don't hit me with your damned frying pan for that next time I see you, for that!_

_It's pretty awesome here, but not as awesome as me! The sun is so bright and warm here, and the constant partying recently is cool. The sunsets are gorgeous here! They dance and sing and cheer under the moonlight. It seems like a place that the __**old**__ Eli would like. There's tons of grass to run on, trees to climb, and rivers to swim in. There's even the perfect hill to watch the sun go down. Well, it can't be helped. Your piano fingered wuss of a fiance would never spend money on a trip here._

_I have to admit, I was a little worried about leaving Ludwig home alone. It's the first time I've ever left without him. But, I bet he'll be fine. Bruder may not be as awesome as I am, but he's tough. He's fallen for that girly-man Italian servant of yours. Turns out that Feliciano is Lovino's twin brother!_

_I don't really want to end this letter yet, since I haven't told you very much about (the almost as awesome as me) Spain. I've got to end it though. We're all going out to another harvest festival in a nearby village; we're gonna make it awesomer using my awesome presence until morning. Time to drink! Hahahahaha!_

_Too bad you're not awesome enough (you're fiance made you so) to join me here. Please wait patiently for my next letters, and eventually I'll get my awesomeness to grace your home again. If you miss me, you can just send letters here. I know you're going to. I mean, who wouldn't want to stay in contact with the awesome me?_

_Auf Wiedersehen, Eli!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Awesomest Man Who Ever Lived, Gilbert!_

_P.S. Do not send me a pan in the mail, that would be totally un-awesome._

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath. For some reason I was smiling though, and laughing. Soon, I was laughing hysterically. The letter was so like him! Even though he was an annoying, stupid, foolish, pranky, douchey, idiotic asshole, I still sort of missed him. Of course, I'd never admit it to anyone!

I noticed he had made a few comments about sunsets, and I found it sort of strange. I did remember that when we were little, we would walk to a certain meadow and watch the sun go down, then go home separately. It was something we did every Friday, but we had stopped when we got into high school since my parents didn't want me hanging around someone who didn't perform well in proper society.

My mind flicked back to the letter and I pushed myself off the bed, going back to my vanity. I got out my diary again and went to a new page and dated it. I began to write, thinking about his stupid letter and the past few days.

_I hate his handwriting, which it way to neat to be his._

_I hate his ability to play with my emotions._

_I hate how it feels like he is always on my mind._

_I hate how he makes me forget about Roderich sometimes._

I wrote the last one without thinking, and thought it over. This was an arranged marriage anyway, so it wasn't like Roderich proposed because he loved me. They had always been aquaintences though, and that was enough for their parents. Gilbert though, he was her best friend since forever, and it seemed strange how some of my hates actually seemed like I...no.

No. Nonononononono. There is no way! I can't possibly-! Can I? Gilbert's always been aggravating, so most of these things aren't new, and we've stayed friends this long despite that. And the things that are new are things that I admire about him... Do I actually-? I think...that maybe...I need to think about this more. Weigh the pros and cons of each of the two men in my life. I can't decide who I...love...just so suddenly.

I flipped to a new page in my diary and began a list for Roderich's Pros.

_Caring, smart, a brilliant musician, proper, rich, a beautiful garden._ I scratched the garden bit out, since I was the one who tended it. That was all I could think of.

I began a list next to it for Roderich's Cons.

_Busy, he doesn't understand me, always expects me to be a lady, I'm like a maid sometimes, stiff, and weak._

I began a new list below the other two for Gilbert's Pros.

_Confident, funny, handsome, just as rich as Roderich, knows me well, strong, knows how to loosen up, is fine with the simple things like sunsets, cares about things like little birds, doesn't stifle me, is a doting brother,-_

I froze. I couldn't possibly like that many things about my friend. I began a list of Cons for him.

_Loud, obnoxious, thinks he's awesome, hates Roderich, teases me-_

I choked on a sob as one thing ran through my mind. I began to cry and the tears dropped onto my diary. The thing I hated most about him was the fact that he made me love him! I was going to be marrying someone that I didn't love, just to boost my parents' image. My heart ached at the thought.

I wiped my tears and wrote in the final Con in, _I love him, but I'm not marrying him._ I made sure I looked like I hadn't lost myself for a few brief moments. I locked away my diary and left my rooms, heading to Roderich's.

When I reached them, I knocked and he was instantly at the door. "What is it my dear?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"I was wondering if we could summer in Spain. Gilbert sent that letter and he went on and on about how wonderful it was there. He mentioned that Feli's brother was with Antonio, Francis, and him too. I think it would be a wonderful idea to go visit the area with Feli." I said in the sweetest voice, but my heart cringed instead of glowed at the words 'my dear' being spoken by him.

"I don't know..." He said, "They are vulgar fools, and downright devilish too."

"I know they were awful in school, but I'm sure they won't be now. Please? We haven't left the mansion at all in months!" I begged, a pleading look on my face.

Roderich sighed and nodded, he muttered. "I'll get some plane tickets for us tomorrow morning, you should pack." I squealed and pecked his cheek with a kiss, although my heart saddened at kissing him. I dashed back to my room and packed quickly. After I was finished, I sat down by my vanity and began to write a short entry after dating it.

_I discovered that I love GIlbert, not Roderich today. Gilbert is in Spain with Antonio, Francis, and Feli's brother Lovino. I convinced Roderich to go and visit them. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know that my heart feels tight and scared. I want to be near Gil, and I want him to love me. I wonder what I'm going to do._


	3. Love

The next day, I woke up in my bed. There was a soft knocking at my door, and I knew it was gentle little Feli. I called him in, and he smiled at the end of my bed. Feli explained that it was almost time to go, and looked extremely happy and child-like. I smiled and pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on a pale green spaghetti strapped dress that was one of my favorites.

Before leaving my room with my luggage, I pulled my diary from the drawer and stuffed it in my purse. Lugging my bags downstairs, I saw Roderich waiting for me by a white limosine. I smiled, knowing that that was the proper response to seeing my fiance. He smiled back and helped me put my bags in the trunk, then promptly helped me in the car.

I saw that Feli was curled up on one of the long cushioned benches that ran alongside the right of the car. He was asleep and was cuddling a kitty cat plushie, murmuring about pasta and Ludwig. I thought it wa cute how Feli had a boyfriend now, and since I've known Ludwig most of my life I know that he'll be good to him. Gilbert raised his little brother on his own to be dependable and strong, very different from him.

"I will have to leave before you, Elizabeta. I have a concert in a week, and several events I must take care of. You may stay as long as you like, permitting you are back for the wedding, though." A smile was on his lips, which was good since he was usually so serious.

His alabaster skin paired with his fuschia lips in that small smile was incredibly doll-like, and I couldn't help feeling that he was both fragile and strong. Roderich was weak, that was something that everyone in town knew. Instead of playing outside, he remained inside and focused on his music. That left him weak. But, the bullying that came along with that had made his heart strong from bearing the beatings and tauntings.

I remembered the day when it all seemed to start. Before, Roderich had just been left alone to do whatever he wanted and no one hated him. But, one day I decided to keep him company, leaving Gilbert with Francis and Antonio. I acted different when I was with the fragile boy, I was nicer and more lady like. I guess Gil felt abandoned, and he hated that Roderich had "stolen me away" and "changed me", which led to him hating Roderich. For whatever reason, Francis and Antonio started hating him too, and they all three taunted him daily.

I defended him whenever I was around. The trio of boys would get their heads smacked with my nagymama's pan for hurting the cute little boy. But, I guess I only really loved him like a protective mother. Roderich was like a little duckling that I had to protect, he simply didn't understand the fighting that had to be done. He was high class and had the manners of a king, he simply couldn't comprehend childhood like the rest of us.

I lifted my head from my hands that were folded in my lap to see that the limosine was pulling up to the airport. It coasted to a stop in front of a pair of automatic glass doors, and the driver got out. He helped us out of the car and fetched our bags for us. Feli was just waking up, and he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. I giggled, Feli was so adorable, even though he was only a few years younger than me.

We checked our bags in and went through security. When we were finished with everything, we sat in the chairs near our gate and waited for the previous group of passengers to get off before we could board. Roderich's phone went off suddenly, his ringtone was Mozart's 5th symphony. He stood and walked a few feet away to take the call, then returned a few minutes later with a grim expression.

"I can not go on the trip at all, I'm afraid. My mother had scheduled a tour of Switzerland, and hadn't told me. I'm to stay with Vash for the rest of the summer." He sighed, but I could tell that he actually wanted to go. Roderich loved his concerts, Vash was his only other friend (no matter how grudgingly they were to admit it), and the Austrian boy really detested the trio of friends that used to torment him.

"May I still go to Spain though?"

He nodded, "If you wish, dear."

I nodded too, "I really do want to see what Gilbert was talking about. He seemed so animated for the first time in a year or so."

"Yes, Gilbert has been a bit more mellow recently. Almost depressed..." He said, his face showed that he was pondering this seriously.

I nodded, "It's quite strange for him."

We were both quiet for a few seconds, and Feli had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, but suddenly they announced over the intercom that my plane would be boarding first class now. I stood and woke Feli, then turned to say my goodbye to Roderich. He embraced me and kissed my forehead lightly, then backed away a few steps and I moved toward the gate. I walked with Feli trotting a few paces behind me as we handed them our tickets and moved on to our seats.

We sat in the cushy seats and waited several minutes. We watched half-heartedly through the safety explanation. We turned off our cell phones and waited as the plane took off. Feli smiled as he looked out his window, and about five minutes later he fell asleep, lulled by the white noise of the jet engine. I pulled my diary out and stared at the cover. I opened to the cover, showing the binding. Written there was something that I had forgotten since I had first cracked the diary open.

_With love, from the AWESOME Gil. Enjoy your diary Eli._

My heart fluttered. Reading those words when I didn't understand my feelings was different than how I reacted now. Before, I had just smacked Gilbert for being a fool for writing such a "stupid" thing. Now, I wanted to hear Gilbert's voice say that he loved me. I knew that he was sincere with every gift he had ever given me. Flowers, diaries, a new pan when my nagymama's got too dented (I don't really understand why he would give me something that I would hit him with), new shoes, and even a small emerald necklace a few years ago.

I traced those words, which were writted in blood red ink, a darker shade than those that teachers used for scoring papers. He had always used that color, in tribute to his eye-catching irises. I thought it was interesting, and when he wrote to me in that color I now thought it was truly romantic. Gil was always different from other guys, and that made him much more attractive.

The plane ride was soooooo long, and Feli was asleep for most all of it. He only woke up when the captain announced that we would begin our descent. I had spent the time on the plane reading and shifting uncomfortably when I grew bored of my book. I felt tired and hungry. The food that the airline had provided was disgusting, so I didn't eat much.

When they said we could, Feli and I stood. We shuffled out of the aircraft and went to get our passports checked and pick up our bags. When we reached the baggage claim, I was surprised to see that Gilbert, Antonio, and a shorter boy were waiting for us. The other boy looked like Feli, but with darker hair, the curl on the opposite side, and with an upset look on his face. Antonio had his arm around the boy's shoulders, and looked quite smitten. Our bags were waiting to the side of the pair, and GIlbert was scanning the crowd, I guess he hadn't noticed us yet.

Feli perked up and raced to the other boy, glomping him, and the boy did NOT like that at all. "Lovi!" Feli exclaimed, nuzzling the boy who was identified as his brother, as he got scathing glares in response. Antonio chuckled and the three of them struck up a chat. I smiled and walked closer.

Gilbert had a devilish look in his eyes, and a grin on his lips. "Don't I get a hug, Eli?" His arms opened.

I sent him a skeptical look, "You've only been away a week and a half..." I smiled then, "but I guess I can give you a hug." I moved closer and laced my arms around his neck, pulling myself into a deep hug.

I could feel him slide his hands across my back. "Kesesesese...You totally missed the awesome me, didn't you?" He asked, his lips were barely an inch away from my ear and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. It sent chills up my spine.

I pushed him away, a pink dusting of a blush must have spread across my cheeks because he chuckled. "Oh shut up, Gil. Why are you even here? I didn't tell you I was coming."

"That piano playing pussy of a fiance you've got called me. He told me to make sure that you and pasta brain made it to Antonio's house, so here we are."

I turned to Lovino and said, "It's nice to meet you, by the way." To which the Italian man huffed and turned away, but he still hadn't escaped his brother's hug. "And it's nice to see you again Antonio." The Spanish man smiled and bowed flamboyantly, which gained him one of my giggles and several stares from random passerbys.

I turned back to Gil, "How are we going to get back to Antonio's?"

"Toni's gonna take the Italian's and your bags in one of his trucks, and he lent me his convertible to drive you back in." His trademark smile played at his lips, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That sounds great. Are we leaving now?"

"I see no point in staying any longer, since the awesome me has now picked you up, so yeah." The other group picked up the bags and walked in one direction, while Gil steered me in another. We walked silently back to the car, and stopped behind the red convertible. Gilbert shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys, but something else tumbled out of the pocket and fell to the ground.

I stooped to pick out the object, and looked up at Gilbert curiously. It was a small black velvet jewelry box. One that would hold a ring. Gilbert was staring at me, stricken and paler than usual. He looked like he simply had no idea what to say, and that he truly wished that I didn't have the box in my hands.

"Who is this for, Gil? Were you planning to propose to someone, or something?" I teased, a smile on my lips. I was trying to lighten his mood.

He looked at the ground, "Actually, yeah. I wanted to propose to this girl...but I don't think it would work out. I've been carrying the box around for a while now, and I still haven't worked up the nerve. It's totally unawesome."

I blinked, I didn't know what to say. He wanted to propose to some girl, it made me feel broken and small. "Who?" I asked, making sure my voice was even.

He looked up at me again and asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because I do. Now, who do you want to propose to? I won't tease you about something this serious."

He took the box from me and opened it, turning it so I could see the ring inside. It was a platinum ring set with a large emerald in the center and smaller diamonds ran about halfway down each side next to it. It was a beautiful ring, and in my oppinion it was much more beautiful than the plain gold band and set diamond that Roderich had given me. I looked closer and saw that on the outside of the band, the words "Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta" were enscribed in cursive script.

His eyes were searching mine, and mine were locked on the gorgeous ring. He had meant to propose to me! My heart beat fast, I felt like I was floating on air, and my hands were covering my agape mouth. He set the box down carefully on the back of the red car and moved closer.

Gilbert pulled my hands away from my face and pulled me into his clutches with one arm, and with the other he tilted my face upward so that I was looking at him. "I love you, Elizabeta. I always have. So, I need you to answer this question. Will you give up your fiance, your expectant family, and the money to marry me? If you say no, I won't make any more advances, I'll act like nothing happened and I'll be a good friend to you. But, if you say yes, I'll be an awesome fiance and husband. Please answer me."

I looked up into his eyes, knowing that this was all real. I could feel a slight tremble in the hand that held my face. I knew that I would crush him if I said no, but I also knew that it would crush so many more if I said yes. But, my mind was on him as it was most of the time lately, he was the man I loved more than anything.

My parents could live without the extra money that Roderich's family would give them. Roderich could find someone else to love. I didn't need the money either, I just needed peace of mind to be myself with someone, and Gilbert was the only one that could give me that.

His imploring eyes hadn't yet grasped my feelings, and that was okay. I smiled up at him, and before he realized what was going on I kissed him. He kissed back almost instantly, and I felt him lifting me up with his arms and lips, setting me on the back of the car so we could be at even height. Gil's lips were slightly chapped, but they felt like silk on mine. Several minutes passed, and we finally broke apart, but my hands still clutched his shirt, and his hands still were laced around me.

"So is that...?" He asked curiously.

I let his shirt go and tore Roderich's ring from my ring finger, I then proceeded to throw the ring across the parking lot. It landed in a gutter and floated in a puddle down a grate to be lost in the sewer system. I grabbed the little black box and took the ring out, slid it onto my finger, and smiled up at the shocked GIlbert.

"It's a yes. I truly love you too Gil. I want to marry someone awesome." I grinned at him, and a grin bloomed onto GIl's face.

He kissed me breifly, "Good, because I didn't want to truly lose you to that pussy."

I giggled, then stopped and frowned. "How are we gonna tell him and my family that the wedding is off?"

"Give me your phone and I'll handle that." He smiled and I handed over my phone. He dialed Roderich's number and made a fake gagging face when he heard Roderich's orchestral ringback tone.

**"Hello, Elizabeta?"**

"Oi! Hey pussy!" Gilbert called into the reciever.

**"Oh...it's you Gilbert."** I heard the disgust in Roderich's voice.

"I've got some news for ya."

**"Yes? What is it?"**

"I've stolen your fiance." Gilbert said bluntly, to which I giggled at, but held my hands over my mouth so that Roderich wouldn't hear it over the phone.

**"What?!"** Roderich exclaimed, confusion and surprise were obviously his two main emotions.

"She was charmed by my awesomeness, what can I say? She agreed to my marriage proposal."

**"Wh-what?"**

"Eli is an awesome kisser, by the way. And she's got an arm on her. She threw the ring you gave her clear across the parking lot."

**"I-I don't believe you. You are an arschloch! Ich hasse dich, Gilbert! Let me talk to Elizabeta."**

I grabbed the phone from Gilbert and spoke evenly into the reciever. "Sorry, Roderich. You just aren't the guy for me. I've decided to marry Gil. Tell my parent's I'm sorry, okay?" I closed the phone before he could respond and put it back in my purse.

Gilbert carried me to the passenger seat of the convertible and then sat in the drivers and grinned at me. "I just don't see what anyone could hate about someone as awesome as me."

I turned to Gilbert and smiled. "I used hate you because you make me love you, and I couldn't take it."

He laughed a barking laugh and leaned across the console, capturing my lips with his and kissing them passionately. "Funny, 'cause that's why I used to hate you."

((By the way, "nagymama" is grandmother in Hungarian, "ich liebe dich" is I love you, "arschloch" is asshole, and "ich hasse dich" is I hate you, all according to Google Translate. Recently, I've noticed that I've been mentioning a red convertible in most of my PruHun fics. Also, I hate ringback tones with classical music. I've done too many prank calls where people use them, and it is the single most annoying sound I've heard to date. And finally, please review this!))


End file.
